


Dress for the Occasion

by starprise_entership



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, holosuite date, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Julian takes his new Doctor Who holoprogram out for a spin, and he and Garak do a bit of improvising.





	Dress for the Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought about Julian having a Doctor Who holoprogram (he would, the nerd), and so I’ve based this one off the 1996 Doctor Who TV Movie. The scene that takes place is based off the infamous ‘I always drezz for the occasion’ scene, and it was so campy I couldn’t resist writing these two into it.

Still in his restraints, Julian turns his head to see Garak appear from the alcove of the chamber. Descending the steps, he saunters in his flowing, red and black robes. The golden strips along the hem of the garment seem a tad extravagant, but authentic to the source material nonetheless. His ornamental collar is stiff and upright, not unsimilar to the tail of a peacock.

Garak gives a wide grin, and raises his hands. “I always _dress_ for the occasion,” he quotes, nuancing the word. All of a sudden, he drops his hands, and his usual tone returns. “You know, Julian,” he begins, “This is really an odd holoprogram.”

Julian calls for the computer. “Computer, pause program.” The whir sounds, and the scene goes completely still, frozen in a snapshot of time. “You don’t like it?” he addresses Garak, wide-eyed.

“Well, I certainly find it unfair that your program has put me into the role of the villain.” Garak puts out, shrugging. “I’d hate to think that’s how you see me.”

“I must admit, this holoprogram is quite peculiar at times.” Julian confesses, smiling. “You see, my companion, Doctor Holloway, her default model really does bear quite a resemblance to someone I’ve met before. The voice.” He takes a few seconds to recall. “Melora.”

“She used to be your girlfriend.” Garak says. “I could see how this could pose an obstacle to your full enjoyment of this programme, given your sentimental nature.”

“Well, if you insist on not being the villain,” Julian offers, “You could always play as Holloway.”

“And what stopped you from offering me that role in the first place?” Garak raises an eyebrow ridge.

Julian chuckles, slightly blushing. “Then I’d have to kiss you. And I don’t think you’d be too keen on that idea.”

“Oh, dear Doctor,” Garak swoons, in his poking way, “if there’s anything you’re not, it’s subtle.” He swallows, considering the restrained man lying in front of him on the gurney. He bends down, and runs his index finger down the side of Julian’s cheek, getting his attention. Once he knows that he has his friend’s full attention, he starts to lean in. But Julian has the right idea, and strains against his bonds to sit up just enough to have his lips meet with Garak’s.

“Now, I suppose there could be room for improvisation,” Garak suggests. “At least within the normal parameters of the holoprogram.”

“I’d have to agree on you with that.” Julian struggles, a futile attempt to escape his restraints. “Now, would you help me get me out of this gurney? I think my legs have fallen asleep.”


End file.
